The invention relates to a process for the production of carpet yarn from polybutyleneterephthalate (PBT) having an intrinsic viscosity of 0.9 to 1.2, by means of integrated spinning-draw texturing in which drawn filaments are conveyed to a texturing unit at a speed of at least 1,800 m/min.